The Normal Life Of Nitpick Bittersweet
by Ryusun
Summary: Meet Nitpick Bittersweet, an average guy who transfered to CHS in his second year of High School. There he will learn the values of life with other people and how to be someone more likable. Drama, arguments, misunderstandings, one s beliefs being challenged and more. READ NOTES: -The pacing of this story is really slow. More than a drama, it's a slice of life. Humans world.
1. Chapter 1

The dawn is coming, the town of Ponyville was ready to receive it once more, the song of the lively birds, the serenity of the wind, everything was fine in this beautiful town. There was a special house in a certain avenue, it consisted of two floors with a common garage, inside of it there were the typical furnitures of a house, with normal kitchen, a normal bathroom, two now empty rooms in the upper floor, but there was one that was still in use. It belonged to someone, to me in fact, it was my sanctuary. I was peacefully sleeping in the comforth of my bed, but the claxon of a car made me open my eyes slowly.

"Uhhh, who breaks my chains of slumber? ...what time is it?"

I reached my cellphone and watched the hour... Six in the morning with twenty minutes.

"Shit!"

I quickly got out from bed and that made me trip with the bed sheet and ended up slamming my head in the door.

"AAGHHH!"

I went straight to the shower as fast as I could and opened the valve of the water "AAHHHH!" it was ice cold "GOD DAMNIT! I FORGOT TO TURN ON THE HEATER AGAIN, I HATE YOU ALL!"

And I repeat, that was me, Nitpick Bittersweet, seventeen years old. I am your average high school student: my height is 5.6 ft. with a weight of 156 pounds (or 1.71 meters and 71 kg approximately). Terrible messy, dark brownish hair, brown eyes, light tanned skin, my physical appearance was painfully average. My hobbies are videogames, international cartoons, PC tweaking, sleeping and napping. Blunt, rarely friendly and badmouthed, my parents are not at fault with the last 'quality', and unlike my father, my mother simply doesn´t know about my colorful language…yet.

Lately, I had very negative thoughts in my mind because of recent events in life, I was a student in the prestigious school of Crystal Prep, but I had a personal issue that made me drop out there. Since I needed to keep studying to finish high school and have a change of entering a good college, I opted for the best choice near my house: Canterlot High School.

Drying as soon as possible from my quick bath, I went back to my room and got dressed quickly, it was easy because most of my clothes for the coming fall season consisted of long shirts of the crew neck type (black, grey and blue navy were predominant colors) four standard one-size fit all dark, thick blue jeans, three pairs of shoes.

Besides the previously mentioned clothes, the most important piece of cloth I have was carefully bended inside a box; a Grayish-black, plain tactical shirt whose sentimental value was immeasurable, my grandfather gave it to me before long ago in my fifteen birthday, it's my favorite cloth, and it receives special treatment like being washed by hand with a special soap and being safeguarded when not in use in the box to avoid damage, it´s an extra size bigger, XL, but when I reach twenty years it will be fit just fine, I hope. Since the weather was nice, I decided to use it in my first day.

Once I was ready, I quickly got down to the first floor of the house and headed straight to the kitchen to prepare my banana and apple smoothie. It was quick, tasty, nutritional, and most importantly, cheap. Since my family had to move out of the town to go to Manehattan because of my father´s work, I have to live on my own for two years until either I finish High School or his business work ends, so I needed to administrate carefully my income for food, personal hygiene items, emergency expenses and the internet service, the last one a priority.

The only reason why I didn´t move out with them is because I was going to study in Canterlot High and I am sure that if I was still a student of Crystal Prep, the old man would have made the transaction to the best school of Manehattan instantly. I didn´t understand his loyalty to Canterlot High. He was a student back in his youth but I didn´t know what was so special about it, he says his high school would give me better life tools than Crystal Prep could ever hope for, I didn´t believe it of course.

But living alone was alright if it meant to study there, I could do everything I wanted as long as the house was still intact, and since I´m not really a people person, they don´t have to worry about me bringing someone strange to the house with the exceptions of very few friends known to them. But this was not the time for that, I was going to arrive late to school if I didn´t hurry.

Its September 1°, Monday, and school periods has officially started at national level two weeks ago but I got sick from a strong flu and couldn´t go to the school. My mother called from Manehattan and explained the situation to Miss Luna, the Vice-Principal of the school, and she told me that she said that there was no problem and she would ask a student to make a copy of all the notes missed in classes. That wasn´t the way I planned to start my third semester in a new school but shit happens.

After jogging for 15 minutes, I barely arrived on time for the special tour. I never was the athletic type but this was ridiculous, now I know why my previous sports teacher, Captain Shining Armor, always scolded me for not exercising enough at his class. Canterlot High is a humble school located near the center of the town with one hundred years of history. It is made of sturdy bricks with a coat of red concrete reinforcement, and besides the main building a soccer field. In each corner of the installations there were fire hydrants that installed in the most important zones of the school if there were ever to be an emergency.

For a small town and putting aside my personal opinion comparing it with the installations of Crystal Prep, Canterlot High was a fully equipped school on the outside. Especially it's elegant front lawn with a statue of a… stallion?. Where is the stallion, I swear there was a stallion two weeks ago. Agh, it doesn´t matter.

Since I am a new student, the headmaster of the school, Principal Celestia, told my father and me during the inscription that I was going to receive a special tour of the installations the first day one hour before classes started. Since I got sick, the day was postponed until now.

I tend to hate waiting for long periods of time when there's an established appointment, and a student right now is waiting for me to start the activity and that I found that irritating because if I hate being made waiting for something already scheduled, I despise to make someone wait in the same sense.

But I started to think it was not the case here because it was 6:58 in the morning, and not a sign of my future classmate. I sat on the stairs in front of the main door, I looked around and noticed that the soccer field had some trash bags filled to the brim with what it appeared to be debris of hardened sand, trash and the like. Maybe they had an event during the days I didn't assisted. Right, the Friendship Games, they mention it happens every four years.

I don't know why my old school and that old witch of Abacus Cinch cared so much about winning, it was just a stupid competition! At least I was so sick to assist and participate in it. When I about to start to complain about my classmate being late, suddenly I heard the doors opening from behind

Fuck, I was the one late after all.

"You must be the new student, it's nice to meet you" Said a gentle, mature and confident voice.

It was not a he, it was a she. I turned around to presence a breathtaking sight, but said word was extremely unworthy for the Goddess that was in front of me; Fiery redhead with strips of golden hair, light amber skin, deep and beautiful cyan eyes, her outfit consisting of a grey jacket with an orange strip on both arms with matching boots, blue jeans and a light cyan shirt. The blowing leaves were magnificent this morning.

There is no doubt in my mind. This girl and I are destined to be married for all eternity.

This is one of the rare occasions where I wish I paid more attention to my friend girl, Chocolate Dancer, in the women clothing subject during our shop trips after middle school years ago, I don´t know shit about complimenting a girl, I barely knew what kind of cloth was what. She studies here with Tweaking Lightbulb, another friend. They became a couple in the last year together at middle school. When I find them, perhaps I can ask them for help later, hanging around with them after all this time would be nice.

"Uh, are you okay?"

Oh crap, I got lost in my thoughts, first time meeting someone from my new school and I am already screwing everything.

"Eh, yes, uh, I´m sorry, It´s just that I expected a guy to give me the tour, not someone as beautiful and breathtaking as you"

That was so fucking stupid. Please let it be a miracle and make it that she didn´t hear that.

"He…hehe, uh, thanks, that's, uh, really nice to hear" She said awkwardly.

I'm a fucking idiot!

And that was my first introduction to my new life.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence because I made one of the worse pick-up lines I could ever thought a few moments ago, the redheaded girl retook her composure and warmly started again the conversation.

"Hey, I haven't introduced myself properly, sorry about that. My name is Sunset Shimmer and its so nice to meet you! I am sure you will enjoy your staying here at CHS. So please tell me, what's your name?

As you may know, when a guy wants to give a first good impression, they tend to man up and conquer the lady.

"Good morning, Sunset Shimmer, I'm Nitpick Bittersweet and…"

"Yes?"

"Are you dating someone?"

Or screw up everything in the first try,

"I'm sorry, you talked very softly so I didn´t hear what you say. You don't need to be nervous around me"

Heavens thank you for allowing me to not say that shit out loud.

"I said what's CHS?"

A stupid question born from fear.

"It's a contraction of our school's full name, Canterlot High School, CHS is a quick and efficient acronym to save the trouble of continuously saying Canterlot High in a normal conversation"

Trying to regain a normal conversation, I chose to stick with common sense.

"So, what does CHS have that my old School, Crystal Prep doesn´t?" I asked bluntly.

"Well, since you didn´t assist to school the last two weeks, you should know that CHS tied for first place in the 'Friendship Games' competition"

Sunset's face took a proud expression after saying that statement, and for me, I was dumbfounded by hearing it.

"I don't need to ask you what you are thinking, you must be surprised that after twenty years of aggressive feud, CHS broke his losing streak record against Crystal Prep Academy. To be honest, I didn't care about the competition until it actually started. Although…well, weird things happened during the games, it was truly an amazing experience, it´s too bad you missed it, you would definitely had some fun"

That was a surprise, I may never have given a crap about my old school's rivalries and it's prestigious record but even I knew that CHS was, well, horrid in this kind of events.

"Wow, congratulations for your tied victory then, it's good to hear that my new school finally is getting good at something".

"Excuse me?"

Shit, I talked without thinking

"Listen, you may have your loyalty to Crystal Prep, and I wouldn't blame you for that after all the time you were there, it was your school after all, but I recommend you to keep those thoughts to yourself, most of our school will start to look you with mean eyes if you let them know what you think about it."

"You are right, Sunset, sorry for that"

I was starting to feel pressured.

"Please don´t worry, I am not angry, from experience I know that nobody has the right to judge someone the first time you meet them, I'm sure that once you chill out and get used to our school's good vibes, you will have a different opinion about it, maybe even wear with pride our school's uniforms, jackets, ears and tails and become a loyal Wondercolt!"

She said it energetic and happy, that made me feel more hopeful. But she was wrong at one thing, I wasnt loyal to my old school at all.

We started the tour and it was surprisngly calm and relaxing. I was being guided by an angel from the sky to all the installations after all, and she was my classmate for all of my classes. My father may be right, CHS could be a better school in other areas besides academics. If it weren't for my somewhat trained concentration, I would have lost all senses of consciousness and just watched her walk and talk all the time without hearing anything, but that would be disrespectful.

The school has a surprisingly well equipped library. Spacious and with two stories filled with shelves and books in it. In the academic I saw that they had the latest editions of Castore's basic Algebra lessons, advanced microbiology, some others subjects I haven't seen before and a dedicated shelve full of literature books, it was not Crystal Preps variety, but the selection was appropriate, especially since I tought I wouldn´t use this place frecuently.

There was an inside gym too. Unlike my old school were everything was last tech, this gym was truly similar to all those High school movies that recently became popular like Basketball posts, stands to get sit during matches, some basic athletics gear, there was even a spacious stage in this big hall. It was simple, but nice.

Again, compared to Crystal Prep, the Science Lab´s equipment was more humble and sturdy, but the quality was good so they can make the job during experiments. I knew how to use all the materials but I admit when someone was better at the subject like that weird but prodigious girl in my old school, Twilight Sprinkle?, or it was Sparkle?, never mind. I am starting to think I was getting school-sick. But I knew that deep inside it was only nostalgia, even if I hated the environment of the school most of the time.

There was a Band room that had every single instrument to play music; pianos, flutes, acoustic guitar, electric guitar and more. It was a somewhat small room compared to the rest of the classrooms but I think very few people used this place.

The cafeteria was…very standard, there is not much to say, at least here they have varying menu like Friday Hamburgers, Taco Tuesday and more unlike Crystal Prep were all food was made to meet the recommended requirements for a nutritional breakfast; so no candies, chocolates and such.

But by far, the best of the school was the computer lab, they matched Crystal Prep's hardware. Using updated T5 processors, model 259x, Using this for any High School was practically overkill, especially for simply homework and research activities. No complaints here.

We arrived to a dead end, Sunset turn around and gave me a lock and a key.

"You can choose any locker over here. I am sorry for how bad this place seems; there were no more lockers available in the better parts of the school. Since nobody uses this place, well... you can see the answer for yourself"

The ceiling bulb was dead, and the walls 'paint was in a bad state with a poster of a crown in there, if it weren't for the other lights of the installation, this place would be dark, but in retrospect, it was a nice place, nobody would stumble with me while I deposit or withdraw my belongings.

"And two more things, come with me"

I followed her until we arrived to her locker, she withdrew a backpack, searched in it for something and gave me a small folder.

"This contains a copy of all the notes of the classes you missed and there´s a sheet in there that contains all of your schedules"

I took out the sheet and examined my schedule.

"PHYSICAL EDUCATION IN SATURDAY MORNING!? FOR REAL!? WHAT KIND OF MADMAN THOUGHT THIS IS A GOOD IDEA!?" I instantly reminded myself that Sunset was beside me "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to overreact".

She was recovering from the noise "It's okay" she said understanding my frustration "But believe me when I say that once you get used to it, you won't mind coming here, the school is a nice play to be, there is no better intrigue than the passion of learning!"

I was starting to not like this girl, nobody normal could like coming to school like this. She took the rest of her school materials from her locker and gave me the final piece of information.

"Those numbers you see in your schedule are your designated classrooms, since we share the same classes, I will guide you to those places too"

She started to think about something and then spoke quietly to herself "Hmm, maybe I should review some of my old notebooks if I want to help Rainbow Dash to pass Physics II"

Rainbow Dash, that name rang some bells, I heard that name before, but where? My thoughts were interrupted, the school bell rang.

"Well, that was the first bell, people will start to arrive anytime soon, for now let's go to our classroom, your new student life in CHS awaits, Nitpick Bittersweet"

And with that, Sunset Shimmer started heading to our destination and I soon followed.

This first encounter was not that bad. Even with her ominous liking for studies, Sunset looked like a nice person and if everybody here was as kind and patient as her, then I wouldn't need to worry about anything. But my sixth sense tingled during the tour, we were not alone, I could swear I saw a shadow like figure following us from afar since we left the gym. I thought it was another student, or a teacher, maybe the janitor, but no man alive could disappear without leaving a single trace of presence. Maybe I was just too tired from the lack of sleep this recent days. I payed mind no longer to the issue.

"It was just the wind" I murmured.

I hasted my footsteps and followed Sunset to my first class.


	3. Chapter 3

Once inside in an actual classroom, I was marveled by it. They were plain and common. Unlike Crystal Prep Academy were everything was made from the highest quality, adjustable seats with custom desks for each student, this place had regular desks with a small cushion in their chairs. But I liked it more here, I never was a fashion or over-fancied furniture person, the simplest things in life are always the best. I took the farthest seat on the corner of the room and once I sat, I came to a conclusion:

"This is more comfortable than it looks"

"I am glad you like it" Said Sunset while seating in the middle of the classroom.

The first class of the day, Ethics, was imparted by Mrs. Harshwhinny. She looks like a lady in her forties, with medium size, light golden hair. Her school uniform consisted of a matching grayish purple business coat and skirt with a magenta neck. Something I liked was she didn´t asked me to introduce myself in front of the class, that would have been annoying, she went straight to business so kudos for her.

But when she started to give her lesson of the day about the responsibilities of the people in society, how could someone improve or prejudice the aspects of it with the level of culture of each individual through morals, I came to the conclusion that the rest of my classmates have grasped already two weeks ago: the class was boring.

The stench of lifeless students, their tired expressions. Is this the fabled teaching methods of CHS my father always annoyed me to no end that Crystal Prep lacked? Because I am sure that my old school was better in entertaining people during classes. But then, from the ashes of hollow husk in human form, a cute, light-pink haired girl softly to the left of Sunset started to raise her hand. I couldn't notice the color of her eyes because half of her face was covered from her long beautiful hair. She was wearing a light pink sleeveless shirt and a green skirt with pink butterflies in it.

"Oh, excuse me, Mrs. Harshwhinny, I have a question, if you don't mind that I ask, I mean, if I am no interrupting the lesson or well…I…'squeak'" Said the girl gently.

Wow, she had a soft and cute little voice.

But for Mrs. Harshwhinny, although her harsh face was still there, a glimpse of genuine happiness for someone to be paying attention to her lesson emerged.

"But of course, dear, what do you don't understand in the subject at hand?"

"Well, You said in your lesson of our first day of school two weeks ago that ethics is the subject to distinguish good from evil from human actions, and now you said that morality serves to distinguish good and evil for individuals, so, then what´s the difference between morality and ethics? I mean, in context they look pretty similar, if you don't mind answering."

"Ethics and morals relate to "right" and "wrong" conduct. While they are sometimes used interchangeably, they are different in the context that ethics refer to rules provided by an external source, for example, you take a part-time job to our local veterinary, correct?"

The girl nods her head in affirmation

"Then your supervisor must have given you a series of rules on how to treat each pet and straight animals you take in custody, principles of right conduct in your workplace, that's ethics my dear. But morals are different; they refer to an individual's own principles regarding right and wrong. So, continuing with the example at hand, if you happen to find an animal in really bad shape in the street, decide to take it to your vet station because you lacked the necessary equipment to do First-Aid treatments to your new found patient, and your supervisor or contratist says that you must kill it because it has no hope of surviving, what would you do?"

"I would tell her that she is crazy! I wouldn't kill a poor, defenseless little one! That's just wrong,! Even if there is a slim change, I will always do what I can for them, no matter how hopeless it seems to appear!"

This time the girl spoke with confidence and fearless attitude. I thought she was naïve, but her words were filled with such immeasurable kindness that I could start to believe in her thinking. I almost swear that a golden aura started to brim from her.

"Don't despair, Fluttershy, it was just an example, but as you can see, saving the little one is the right thing for you to do, your moral, and fulfilling an established protocol of conduct in a workstation or similar is ethics, I hope this clear your confusion!"

It was an interesting explanation, and she didn´t used glorified words like my old teachers so I took notes from the knowledge gained today. I was starting to have second thoughts! No matter how good the students are, they always come tired the first the day of the week, maybe they had last minute work to do and slept until late at night. All of them were trying their best to stay awake. Everything was going just fine until I heard a snore coming from behind of Fluttershy.

Mrs. Harshwhinny slowly approached to source of the noise with a face of controlled irritation, she was scary, and that could mean bad business.

"I believe Miss Rainbow Dash has just offered to give us a more complete and professional explanation of the subjects given today for next class, isn't that right?"

She slammed her hands in the desk with great force, abruptly awakening the rainbow haired girl. I noticed that she was the tomboy kind with her raspy voice when she screamed, long hair, wearing a blue bottomed shirt and long, black sports shorts under her skirt.

"WHAAA? WHEN? WHERE? DARING DO, NOOU!"

Sunset buried both of her hands in her face while Fluttershy started to get worried for her classmate´s dilemma

"Oh, Good morning, Mrs. Harshwhinny! It´s an awesome day to be in school, don't you think?" She grinned with such bravery, the teacher was not amused.


	4. Chapter 4

More than Forty two moons have passed since Sunset Shimmer, the unofficial leader of the Rainbooms, arrived to human version of Ponyville.

During her first two and half years in the human world, she learned at incredible fast rate how to live in it. It took her less than two weeks to adapt and become the undeniable ruler of the school. A bully and former queen of CHS of middle school were her greatest achievements so far. But everything changed when the Princess of Friendship came to destroy her shallows desires by being blasted with the full might of Friendship in her first week of high-school.

From then, she became an outcast, scorned and rejected by everyone. But darkness doesn´t last long and thanks to the efforts of her new and irreplaceable friends, she rose from the ashes and helped in defeating 'The Dazzlings' six months later. Now with her recent triumphant tied for victory in the 'Friendship Games', not only she stopped the destruction of two worlds, but also, made a new and loved friend.

Now 17 years old in the human world, but 23 in Equestria, she was part of the newly founded student committee to keep improving the students lifestyle of CHS, the Idol 6! Part of the program was to elaborate assertive strategies to improve the blooming pride in their school like welcoming new students to be part of the Wondercolts´ family. She tried to implement some friendly approaches during her days of reformation alone, but the sirens´ scheme was beyond her capabilities back then. Now more experienced in friendship and school spirit thanks to the selfless efforts of her timeless friends, she would not repeat the same mistake again.

With the arrival of Nitpick Bittersweet and another student during the events of the 'Friendship Games' it was a perfect opportunity to show them that they choose the right place to study, and Sunset Shimmer has learned through experience that the best way to made someone feel welcome was through the Magic of Friendship and exemplary attitude from the students.

Although the first reaction of the new classmate was awkward for Sunset since she isn´t used to receive compliments as someone would expect. Everything was proceeding as planned; showing the place, made them feel at home, talk to them the kind of dedication the students enforce every day at school, and most importantly, being friendly. She was the right person to do the job and by Bittersweets reactions during the end of the tour, she knew it was going to be a success…Until one rainbow haired girl decided to give a first bad impression to the new student by drooling on her desk while sleeping during the first class. To make matters worse, she received extra homework as punishment in front of him.

Class was over, and Sunset gave directions to Bittersweet of where was the next class located. She told him that she forgot something on her locker and she would soon join him. Once he was out of range, Sunset went straight to her friend to have a civilized and peaceful talk.

"What do you think you were doing back there!?"

Concern and anger were an understatement.

"Yesterday I sent you all a message of how important was today for our school activities in receiving the new student and you nearly ruined everything!"

"Chill out, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash with a calm tone of confidence "you are overreacting, besides, you should be worry about me, now I have extra homework because Harshwhinny´s class was so boring, I needed to take my power nap for the band practice in the afternoon if I wanted to show everyone how awesome I am"

"The classroom is not a place to take power naps and slacking around, Rainbow Dash! you know how important this is for me. Fluttershy went to such lengths to even drink coffee that you know it makes her feel weak if she drinks it in the morning after the effect wears out just to be at her peak of attention during class."

"And now I just want to sleep. Can I sleep in the desk the next class, Sunset" Fluttershy then yawned so softly that sleeping during class was starting to look like a good idea.

"I am so sorry, Fluttershy but you have to stay awake just one more hour, and you can take a nap in the school´s yard in our break time, I brought the small pillow you asked for in case this could happen to you"

"Okay, I appeciate it" She yawned even longer than before. "Next time I´ll just drink decaff"

"Thank you for trying your best, Fluttershy, I am truly grateful fot it" She said in kind to her light pink, haired friend "Unlike someone" she turned to Rainbow. A bit angered was an understatement.

"Oh, come on! The guy wasn´t even paying attention to me" Remarked Rainbow.

"He was paying attention! Even the inhabitants of the depths Tartarus couldn´t escape from your hellish snores. He was starting to get impressed with Fluttershy´s efforts during class until you fell asleep and ruined that moment"

"Meh, Whatever! He doesn't looks like someone cool to waste our time with"

"Ugh, Thankfully I learned from Princess Twilight during the Battle of the Bands to always have a plan b. With the exception of Ethics, our newest friend share the same schedule as him. The rest of the girls are excellent making friend´s and we definetly have some cool guys here like Flash, Bulk, Octavia and so on he can befriend with, but I think being with someone familiar will give him a sense of safety"

Sunset felt sure about it.

"I am telling you that you are over-planning everything, you know either Pinkie Pie´s awesome party for both of our new Wondercolt´s today or Rairity´s charm will make him feel welcome instantly. Everything is going to be just fine, trust me. You did an awesome job for the first graders two weeks ago before the competition and I am sure you will do it again" Said Rainbow meaning it.

"You are right, Rainbow Dash, maybe I am overthinking too much, nobody can't resist the energetic personality of Pinkie Pie neither Rarity´s generosity. I just want this new group of ours work, I still can´t believe that we named ourselves the Idol 6 for our school comitee"

"It was better than The Fashion Warriors suggested by Rarity " Said Rainbow Dash in disgust with the name.

"Or the Sextuple Sheriffs by Applejack, I wished it was the Bunny Defenders as I suggested" Said Fluttershy softly and sleepy.

"I dont know what was the problem with mine, Awesome Rainbooms sounds way better" Said Rainbow boastful.

"Our band is already called the Rainbooms, it´s not original, you know" Said Sunset.

"It´s way better than our current name, I don´t know why most of the school agreed with that one, the only one happy about it was Rarity in the end, maybe we should have gone with the one Pinkie suggested; The Party Poppers"

The three chuckled afer this.

"Once again, you are right" Said Sunset in agreement.

"I know I am right, I am awesome" Rainbow Dash sighed, then close her eyes in a thoughtul manner. "I will not fall asleep again. in front of the new guy. Promise"

"Thank you, Rainbow, this means a lot to me" Sunset said tenderly.

"Look…I know that you are trying to mend old wounds with the people who still don't trust. There are people who still don´t believe in everything that has happened this whole last year. And yes, you may have done really not cool things to us in the past, but now, it doesnt matter anymore, because I can honestly tell you that you are my friend and I am loyal to you until the end of everything. And before you ask, I'll try to not pony-up, as we agreed, the world is still not ready to admire awesomeness soaring through the sky all day, we don´t want people like Cinch starting to spread the word, who knows what can they do to harm Equestria"

"Rainbow…" Sunset was deeply moved by this.

"Let´s go, then! I feel pumped all of the sudden, we can do this, we are Wondercolt´s! And they will feel at home in a blink of an eye, our second year in High School will be amazing! Who´s with me!?"

"Yay!"

"YEAH!"

They went to the classroom filled with brimming determination thanks to Rainbow´s words. She knew she was right, she wasn´t alone anymore. This will be another step for Sunset Shimmer to reinforce friendship to the school, prove to everybody she has changed once and for all. They arrived at class; Bittersweet was there but still no signs of her other friends. They took their seats and suddenly the rest of students arrived. Sunset noticed that Bittersweet was shocked of what he saw in the small multitude and she smiled.

"This will definitely make you feel at home"


	5. Chapter 5

I thought that I was seeing things, maybe one of the apples in my breakfast was expired and instead of giving me a stomached it was making me see hallucinations!

But it wasn't one.

Her purple hair with pink stripes while using her big, thick trademark glasses, the same uniform of our old school. She was there. The greatest academic student that Crystal Prep had the honor to have…also the most self-absorbed and anti-social being in the school. Twilight made contact with me at sight. We saw each other in shock. I didn't think she would recognize me but her expression said otherwise.

She was besides another girl talking about something but I didn´t pay her much attention. Well, as long as she doesn´t disturb my continuous peace in this place, I don´t mind why she is here.

But like always, people talk too soon and she took the sit in front of me.

"Nitpick Bittersweet, this is a surprise, they told me a new student would arrive this day like me, but I didn´t think it was someone from Crystal Prep" Said Twilight friendly…she could be friendly?

"Uh…yeah, Twilight Sprinkle, it's such a surprise seeing you here, it's this your first day too" I said in a normal tone.

"Yeah, my transfer program was last week after the Friendship Games, and yes, this is my first official day at CHS! ...and It's Sparkle by the way, Nitpick" She said the last part with a weak, corrective tone.

"I was never good with names back then, since I didn't get along with you because we lived in different worlds, well…you know"

I tried to be nice like with Sunset…but I was blunt instead.

"Yeah, I was busy with my studies and you were being…you, like everybody else, hehehe…uh"

This conversation was not going as smooth as she planned. Thankfully, the bell rang giving start to Trigonometry and the awkward silence got away while we were waiting for the teacher to arrive. I heard some footsteps, but no one got inside, maybe he or she walked in another direction, I looked at the window door and-

"What was that!?" I said panicked.

"Whats wrong, Bittesweet?" Said Twilight worried.

"No, nothing, I think am just seeing things, I tought there was somebody there in the door window looking at me"

Twilight inspected the door trying to find something abnormal.

"There´s nothing there, Nitpick...are you feeling ok? I can take you to the infarmary if-"

"No, Twilight, thank you, but no. I am ok now, thanks for worrying about me, I am fine, it was just my imagination getting the better of me"

"Call me if you need anything"

She smiled tenderly and turn her attention to her book. I never thought she could be this nice, I really felt bad now for treating her with indifference. But I lied to her, I knew what I saw; a glowing pink aura was there and banished like the wind. It was just a moment but it was more than enough to put my heart at race. I couldn't take away those eyes, full of ominous intent, haunting blue like the depths of the sea, watching me, like a hunter having found it's prey. I heard footsteps again. I could hear them, getting closer, closer, the knob was being used...it was-

"Good morning, my beloved students!" Said a man with sickly-sweet happiness.

It was just the teacher. His arrival put an ease in my mind. He was a bald, old man with remains of what was once gray hair, plump with a face brimming with joy. What amazed me the most was his long beard. He lookek like Santa. Ugh, I think this is one of those teachers that enjoyed sharing the joys of life. At least I have something to complain about instead of something to fear.

"Good morning, Mr. Calculus Bridge!" With a sincere and happy greeting, everyone besides Twilight and me replied to him.

"As you may know, aside for our new wonderful first grade students, we have two new Wondercolt´s joining the second years in our beloved Canterlot High School"

Oh no…

"Why don´t both of you get in front of the class and introduce yourselves?"

I reluctantly got up from the comfort of my seat and Twilight did the same but with excitement. We were in front of the class, everyone staring at us, so uncomfortable, even I felt my face was doing a nervous gesture, unlike Twilight were her face was filled with joy…she never was like this in Crystal Prep.

"Please, my children, say your names, hobbies and plans for the future"

His optimistic attitude was starting to piss me the hell up already.

"Hi, you may already know me since the Friendship Game, especially after that little incident" She said that while blushing.

"Everybody wakes up from the wrong side of da' bed from time to time" A student said, everyone laughed but it wasn't with bad intention. I wonder what happened during the games.

"Hehehehe" she laughed innocently "My name is Twilight Sparkle! I transferred from Crystal Prep since I liked this school better, everyone is so nice and I hope to make many friends"

Twilight… making friends? What the hell happened?

"My hobbies are studying, researching, inventing gadgets and playing with my dog, Spike, and recently, spent time with my new friends"

Everyone made the typical 'awww'! Uugh, hate it.

"My plans for the future…I wanted a scholarship to study abroad and research scientific discoveries by myself, but after being here during the games, I still don´t know what I will do now, I hope all of you will help me to find out, thank you."

Everyone applauded.

"Oh Miss Sparkle, that's really the kind of students CHS wants, thank you for sharing your time and thoughts to us"

We are wasting enough time already! I rather have my Trigo-class now instead of this bullshit.

"Now young man, it's your turn, don't be shy, remember that we are a big, happy family in the school"

'I hate you…' at least I thought it instead of saying out loud.

"Well…I"

Silence.

"Come on, yo! You can do it"

This time I found the source of the voice. It was a female student with blonde hair and-

"It's not that hard to speak in front of people, Nitpick, I am still learning with baby steps but trust me, you can do it, all these people are nice"

Twilight Sparkle… the social reject of Crystal Prep… giving me tips… on how to speak in front of people… while smiling? This was getting absurd.

'Sigh'

"My name it´s Nitpick Bittersweet, nice to meet you"

Disinterest in my voice was an understatement.

Silence. Everyone started to frown in amusement and concern. I think they expected from me a happy, warm introduction like Twilight before me, but this kind of things simple annoys me, not to mention it makes me feel uncomfortable because I am not good in sharing my thoughts unless they are my trusted family members or closest friends… which aren't that many.

"Well, Mr. Bittersweet, Why did you choose CHS" Said the teacher, now a little worried.

That's much better for me.

"Because a personal issue in in my old school and also it was the nearest to my home" said bluntly.

"And what are your hobbies?"

"My hobbies are videogames and PC tweaking"

Saying sleeping, napping and especially international cartoons would be a bad idea.

"What are your dreams for the future?"

"Just be happy with whatever thing I can achieve. Big houses, people cheering my name, I am not interested in those things, and either be the school or me, I don't care much about winning-"

Someone suddenly babbled in shock, I saw it was Rainbow Dash from my previous class. I didn't care, it was the truth

"Well, I like the simple things, unless they are related to my hobbies"

"Oh, That´s so nice to hear, sometimes people forget that the greatest joys of life are found in the most simple of things, I think the same as you man, that´s why I decided to become a teacher and share my joy and knowledge in the math subjects to the new generations, and about the 'not interested in winning' part, I am sure that the school spirit will change your mind, am I right, Wondercolts?"

Everyone "Yeah" to this, and he regained his happy tone again. I hate that happy vibe. He must be a likable teacher because everyone gave him applauses of approval.

"Well, can I sit now? I feel like I am being interrogated by an inquisition, this kind of thing makes me feel uncomfortable" I said this with honest sincerity.

Everyone quiet down immediately.

"But of course…please take your seats"

The teacher was uncomfortable too. I believe this is a first time for him to face a student like me. I could feel the eyes of everyone watching me. I felt the pressure. I walked to my seat while taking a quick glimpse to the class, Sunset was seeing me with a strange look; I turned my sight to my desk and then tried to focus on the board and the teacher's class.

"Well, my students, why don't we review some of our previous classes quickly to make your new classmates catch with us as soon as possible" He smiled again. I just met him right now and I already admired his attitude; he recovers fast from awkward moments. I still hate this kind of people, though.

Everyone agreed, and suddenly I started to realize why this teacher was completely accepted in the classroom. Concrete and simple notes, easy to understand step by step formulas and to be honest, I was kind of impressive, and there was still twenty minutes left of class

"Wow, you are truly the shit, Mr. Bridge, you are pretty awesome teaching, none of my old teachers in Crystal Prep could match your technique at giving lessons, you make it so easy to understand!" I said this brightly… Wait! Did I just cursed inside a classroom?

He was extremely overjoyed by this.

"Mr. Bittersweet, that's the spirit I wanted from you from the start, everyone gave our new friend a warm applause to make him feel at home"

They did it, cheerfully, even Twilight. I regret praising you, Mr Bridge. At least he didn´t heard the 'colorful' word, probably overridden by the rest of my statement.

"I have a question Mr. Bridge" Said Twilight while examining her book.

"Yes, Miss Sparkle, with all confidence, ask me when you have doubts during my class"

At least he is accessible too.

"Well, according to your teaching and comparing it with the book writing by Sir Colt Kechris, there are three general problems in trigonometric series, one being The Uniqueness Problem, the second being The Characterization Problem and finally The Coefficient Problem, each suggest that there are fundamental criteria to solve a trigonometric series, but what I want to know is which conditions, if there are any at all, represents each the currents subjects at hand? "

Twilight, I believe that's not part of the lesson from today.

"Oh, such wonderful question, easy to misinterpret when someone reads it in the first go"

He erased all of the notes made in the board, luckily some students smart enough wrote them down in the notebook. In Crystal Prep the bastards always erased the notes from the board before someone could finish copying them.

"Well let's begin. As you know, The Characterization Problem, even for continuous functions, although there are many well-known sufficient criteria for the expansion in a trigonometric series, one can argue than no reasonable exact criteria can be found."

He wrote an example with equations not seen in the class

"As you can see here in this example the problem to-complexity-substitute-"

I was starting to lose my senses in the subject at hand, I could hear words but I no longer have any idea of what was he talking about. I only heard random sounds coming from his mouth, and then I heard Twilight again.

"If that's the case, when you use the theorem of-radians-cos, sin, tan-"

I was lost, they were talking and talking, I turned my attention to the window next to me, I could hear the soft soar of the wind, the singing of the birds, the serenity of the weather, and I understood that I had achieved enlightenment. My mind was completely in blank. The essence of time didn´t have power over me anymore. Suddenly, I heard coherent words from the teacher that woke me up from my trance.

"And that's how you can solve any of the basic trigonometric series, they are kinder level, don't you think?" He said that happy.

"I see, thank you Mr. Bridge, they are easy indeed" and she said that exited, her curiosity sated...for now.

"Oh you are so welcome Miss Sparkle! I hope you can share your thirst for learning to the rest of your new friends"

I made an analytical observation, this time to my fellow classmates. Aside from Sunset and two other students that looked like they were straight from The Big Bang Analysis sitcom show who were taking notes like it was nobody's business, the rest of us, common mortal beings shared the same thought about the current situation originated from our purple friend!

I didn't understand shit.


	6. Chapter 6

The bell of the school rang. It was finally break time, my owner and best friend will finally take me out of this furnace. I could sense her steps as she walked, I could hear the multitudes moving to their destinations, but then, even being inside a bag I could feel the gentle breeze of the wind. Anytime soon. Just a bit longer… almost there.

'ZIP'

"Finally I am free of this thing!"

"Oh, Spike! I am so sorry! You know that school doesn't allow pets inside."

"It's ok Twilight! As long as I am with you, anything is worthwhile the waiting"

She reached me and gave me a tender hug. It was more than a week since the event of Canterlot against Crystal Prep. Today was officially our first day in this school. My owner faced a self- rebirth, now she smiles with more frequency, she feels more accepted, and she was joyous of being herself, never in that old school she was like that! Not even Dean Cadence or her favorite subjects or inventions could make her feel like this.

Even if she transformed to a Winged Magical Angel of Doom for a brief moment, I could not wished for a better place for her. Here are people who loved her for who she is, besides her family, of course. I am so happy she is happy. Being able to talk with her and make myself understandable was a nice plus.

"I am so glad to have you as my dog, Spike. Here, your favorite croquettes and some water"

She retrieved a small box with my favorite food and a special water dispenser for me. Fluttershy was so kind to give this to Twilight. She is resting over there near the statue, once she wakes up, I´ll give her my thanks.

"Once you finish eating, you better enjoy the rest of the break and sleep for a while. We still have some hours left in school, I´ll wait for Rainbow and Sunset to bring my lunch, they know a place nearby which sales excellent salads and other kinds of stuff. We were not in the mood for pancakes today"

I obeyed her. After having finished my breakfast, I decided to join Fluttershy in a sweet nap. It is so comfortable and fresh here. I nearly fell asleep until someone made a commotion.

"I told you the guy wasn´t worth the effort! How could someone not like winning!? I say let's forget about him and move on"

It was Rainbow Dash, as loud as ever.

"No, Rainbow Dash, we just made the wrong approach, I didn´t take in account that he could be shy, no wonder he acted so weird at the start of the tour"

"You are over-analyzing again; he will be fine by himself"

"But Rainbow, did you look at his face? HE WAS UNCOMFORTABLE BEING THERE! I don´t understand, I followed Pinkie´s updated guide to make loyal Wondercolts; Meet the new student, Introduce Yourself, tell him about the wonders of the school, make him instantly at home!"

"So what!? It just ONE STUDENT OUT OF HUNDREDS!"

"Would you kindly please be quiet **AND LET ME HAVE SOME SLEEP!?** "

Wow, Fluttershy can get mad at times. The girls stopped talking with agreement and fear.

"Thank you… you are… so…ugh my head hurts"

She looked tired. Twilight approached her and extended her hands to Fluttershy´s head.

"Here, let me give you a temple massage"

"Oh, That feels good, Twilight. Thank you"

"It´s not a problem, Dean Cadence always gives me tips and relaxing techniques to let go of my stress"

"She sure sounds…nice…"

'ZzzzzZzz'

That's my owner! She always has a solution to everything.

"This will do, sleep well for a while, Fluttershy"

My owner's tummy growled.

"I am so hungry"

"Oh, yeah, our breakfast, this is yours, Twilight! Fruit Salad and Apple juice"

"Thanks Sunset!"

She took a bite of her meal.

"Ohmmm, you were right about this, yum, this is good. But speaking of Apples, where are Applejack and the rest of the girls?"

"They are in the band room making preparations for something we planned for you. This is your big day and we plan to receive you properly"

Sunset started to eat her salad after saying this.

"You don´t have to, being here is more than enough"

"You know we won't accept a 'No' for an answer, Twilight! Believe me; you will have an awesome time with us"

Rainbow took a bite of her food.

"But-"

"No 'Buts', you will have a great time with us"

"Don't challenge Rainbow Dash, besides, I agree, you will enjoy it"

"I know I will"

My owner smiled, she was happy for this. Rainbow then spoke her mind out.

"By the way, thank you Twilight for asking Mr. Bridge about something so difficult. He is a really cool guy and all, but now that you asked him about advanced stuff and we saw it during class, no doubt it will be in the first test in a few weeks, now."

"But Rainbow, didn't you find fascinating how a single angle can completely change the process of solving one simple three dimensional problem?"

Rainbow was dumbfounded, I wonder why? Twilight always says interesting things.

"Just forget about it. And please don't ask anything next class, Mr. Bridge will give us Physics II too, so don't go on and jeopardize my chances of getting a B+ this year…please!?"

"Don't worry, I have a better idea, I can give you personalized lessons if you happen to not understand what we learned in class. AAHH! Even now I can think of many ideas that could give you an edge during our study session's like-" Twilight pulled something from her notebooks. "-Flash Cards!"

My owner has this weird obsession of making scrawled cards for learning purposes. I know they are important to her but I always had that deep desire of destroying every single one of them. I wonder why that feeling disappeared when I started to talk, though.

"Oh, those looks interesting, Twilight. Can I have a look?"

"Of course, Sunset, here"

Sunset chuckled.

"You too have horrible hand-writing when taking quick notes"

They laughed at this, she was having fun with these girls, and I enjoyed their company. This is better than I could hope for.

"I am glad you can have friends from the start, Twilight, unlike Nitpick who will be all alone during lunch"

"Thank you for reminding us of that weirdo, Spike."

"Nitpick is not a weirdo, Rainbow." Twilight spoke against her "He was like me during our days at Crystal Prep. For all I know, he doesn't have any friends because we didn´t socialize that much. I bet he must feel lonely right now"

"I don't know, Twilight, remember that he always was on his own during classes and the few times he worked together with you, well, he was simple uninterested in everything you talked about , at least he always helped you in group projects unlike Trenderhoof and his friends with their excuse of going to fashion shows"

"Why he didn't was interested about what Twilight talked about with him"

"I don´t know, Sunset. Last time he worked together with Twilight, she was talking about the awesomeness of gravity effects in the universe. I don´t remember everything because I was inside of the bag-pack and couldn´t listen to it that well. But the point is he was always bored after the first twenty minutes"

"I wonder why could that be, Spike"

"I know right, Rainbow Dash! If you are interested, Twilight here can tell you everything about-"

"NO...eh I mean, no thanks, Spike, I am cool."

"Maybe he is exploring the school to find something to do in our free time"

Fluttershy woke up; her mood was restored to her usual self.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, Twilight, thank you, that was what I needed"

"Mmm, where he could be?

"Oh, don't worry more than necessary, Sunset, it´s just the first day, perhaps you are pushing things too soon. Once he is more comfortable with his new surroundings, he will act friendly with everyone"

"You are right, thank you Fluttershy! I needed to hear that"

"Anytime, Sunset"

Honest friends. Loyal friends. Kind friends. Funny friends. Generous friends. What else could we ask for? But curiosity filled me and I wondered where Nitpick could be.

"Rainbow! You are drinking my juice!"

"Oooops, sorry Twilight! I thought it was mine"

"Oh, great"


	7. Chapter 7

It was break time, a whole hour to be by myself. As soon as the class with Mr. Bridge ended, I left as quickly as possible after what happened with my introduction earlier. I can´t stand people like that since middle school. Most of Crystal Prep consisted of 'All by themselves' pricks of 'other worldly' status since most of them, if not all, were stingy rich. But at least since we belonged in the same school, they wouldn't pay you attention unless you were either a friend in a social circle or you definitely had a bulls-eye with a brand that said 'bully me' in your forehead. Here I feel that they wanted me to fit in the first day, that's not cool…at least for me it wasn't.

I was hungry and my head started to feel drowsy, but if I could manage to arrive on time to Crystal Prep that was one hour and half taking the bus near my house, then this would be far easier. I arrived at the cafeteria, there were some students already buying their lunch, so I got in the line to wait for my turn. Twenty minutes had passed and still there were four people ahead of me, I was going to leave but then I saw the reason for such slow service. It was an old woman, plump and short like a typical granny with white hair that marked her long years lived. I couldn´t complain now, she was doing what she can despite being alone. I calmed down and waited for my turn, it was Monday pancakes and they looked nice. I bought my combo and searched for an empty seat.

I didn't notice but now the place was nearly filled. Since this was a school that integrated middle and high schoolers, it was no surprise. But now where I was going to sit? I searched for a table with the less quantity of people but it was so crowded I couldn't see a damn. I was starting to lose hope until I saw someone alone eating by himself while reading the newspaper. I couldn't see his or her face because his lecture material was blocking my sight. I decided to ask if could sit.

"Hey, you don't mind if a sit here, right? There aren't a lot of free seats left in here and I promise I won't talk or disturb you"

"Suit yourself! This is a free country after all. Just sit in the corner, my girl will arrive shortly"

"Thanks, I appreciate it"

I no longer paid him attention and started to eat my breakfast. Not only they looked nice, they tasted great, they were handmade instead of the typical frozen ones, the wait was definitely worth it. I enjoyed every single moment of them but the good stuff ends fast. Once I finished eating, I decided to leave and search for my next classroom by myself since Sunset was called by one of her friends because someone felt weak, but what I saw even before I could stand was-

"Oh my God, Lightbulb! Did you know about this?"

"About what?"

"The guy that is eating in the corner"

He turned down the newspaper and said "He is just a guy who-"

"Chocolate Dancer and Tweaking Lightbulb?" I said in shock and happiness while watching the faces of my old friends.

"Waaaaaaaaaahhh, It´s you, Nitpick, it really is you!?" She screamed happy and hugged me.

"BRO! It really is you, I can't believe I didn´t recognize your voice!" Said Lightbulb with the same tone of happiness.

"It's been a longtime, both of you haven't changed a bit"

Lightbulb had the same blond, bedhead hair but his style was longer and less messier than mine, green eyes, pearl skin and a little plump but still average weight, like 3 cm shorter than me in height, sporting his typical polo shirt, jeans and tennis style. Chocolate Dancer, like her name sake, had dark tanned skin, dark brown eye and chocolate like hair color. She was wearing a bottomed, bright pink shirt with black dress pants. Her curly hair was even longer than before, though. She always had an excellent figure and now at high school she was prettier. She sat at my right, having Lightbulb in front of her.

"Yeah, you look the same, Nitpick, your typical low life, fashion sense it's unmistakable" Said Dancer, her honesty has not changed either.

"I am glad that you are still as bitchy as ever in the fashion department" I said with tease.

"And I am glad that Spoiled Prep didn't take away your low life language either with their high class social environment" She responded in kind.

"Pffff no force in the universe can change my way of life or expressions! My will is too mighty for mortal powers"

"This is the reason you are still single, Bro; badmouthed, shitty sense of style and blunt, you are still an unlikable dick" Remarked Lightbulb.

"At least I am likable enough to be your friend"

"Oh, you are our Beasty, even if you are a bad person at times" Said Chocolate.

"The word that you needed to use was 'ass' instead of 'a bad person' my love" said Lightbulb.

"Can you stop cursing, already!? It's of bad education to say those words in front of a lady"

"Last time I checked, a Lady doesn't use brute force like a gorilla to- AHHH!"

She punched me in my right arm, the girl was stronger than before, or maybe I was the one that was getting weaker.

"Were you saying something?"

"No, Nothing"

"Good"

"Bro, I have a question"

"Ask away"

"I know that you were busy in your old school to pass time or even have a small talk through email with us, I read about those extracurricular events in the newspaper that fancy school of yours participates in every year and it must have been a pain in the ass-"

"Lightbulb…" Said Dancer a bit angered.

"It's been two whole year since we had a proper conversation with him, please let me have this"

"Fine…just this time"

This short moment was so comfortable and nostalgic, it's like a repetition of what we lived in Ponyville middle school the first two years. Since their old avenue was in state beyond conventional repair, their families and neighbors were relocated to an area far away from the main streets, but it had a bus directly to CHS, so they transferred here. I spent a whole year alone when they left, we planned to hang out but their parents were so busy with the change of place, raise in work and family issues that there wasn´t time to meet. They became a couple by that time and I was happy for them. We made a promise to meet again here in CHS using our old emails since they didn't have a cellphone yet but things happen for a reason.

"Thanks, my love, I appreciate it. Well, it´s true that I am no longer angry since you broke our promise to come here at CHS with us after our change of middle school."

"No, Lightbulb, I am still angry"

"Guys, it was because my mother convinced my father to study there, I was surprised he said yes, that´s why I didn´t came here, besides, during vacations we had those events that Lightbulb mentioned as 'part of being an exemplary citizen' bullshit during winter, not to mention summer classes that consisted of anything but academics; the proper use of spoons in a social dinner, archery skills and all that boring stuff of rich people. And if you were worried about that I was alone because Crystal Prep has the reputation of being mostly of assholes, then you will be glad to know I made some good, few friends. I hope you can meet them one day" I said honestly, it was a big surprise for me back then too.

"If you consider them your friends, then they must good people, but I wished that you told us about this" Said Dancer.

"And that's where I was getting, why didn´t you told us that you were coming here?" Lightbulb crossed his arms and frowned.

"Yes, we could have asked Principal Celestia that you were with us in middle school and ask her to put you in the same classes as us, she is very accessible, even if we didn´t have your phone number, we still had our old mail accounts…even if you didn´t replied any after our last mail saying you were going to Crystal Prep"

"Well, it's been such a long time and I wanted it to be a surprise. Besides, I wasn't proud of that decision either, the school has great facilities and excellent teachers but…you know how my mother gets at times. I hope we share some classes, at least"

"Do you have your schedule at hand?" asked Dancer.

"Here it is"

"MMM, we have the same subjects but not the same teachers, and we have P.E. Tuesdays and Thursday s one hour instead of Saturdays in the morning"

"Who was the genius who thought of that schedule, I even complained in front of the girl who gave me the tour" I said angered.

"Poor girl, you must have scared her"

"Bro, who gave you the tour of the school?"

"Oh, guys, since you have experience in love, I wanted you to ask for help in the matter, I believe I fell in love with the girl who gave me the tour, love at first sight, it must be destiny" Said foolishly and romantic.

"AWWW! You have a heat after all" Dancer said teaseful.

"Yes, and I even if I don't believe in god in the way most people do, I have a soul too. Will you help me or not?" I said bluntly.

"Of course, Bro, who was it?"

"It was…" I sighed. "Sunset Shimmer" I said romantically.

"WHAT!?" both shouted in unison. Everybody in the cafeteria put their attention at us. Both were ashamed because of the unwanted attention they got.

"Eh, what it´s the matter" I said thoughtful in my response.

"Well, you see, Beasty…uh, Sunset, well…"

"She is already with someone, right? Uh, I knew it from the start when I saw her! Nobody that goddess like would be single, the guy must be rich, or athletic, or stingy rich and athletic. Why does this happen to me every time I like someone?" I said in defeat.

"No, bro, as a matter of fact she is single." Lightbulb said it bluntly.

"Then there is hope" I regained my strength.

"Yeah…we can help you with anyone but her" Said Dancer crossing her arms now.

"Why not?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't like her"

"Me neither, Bro"

"Why?" Both of them were neutral or friendly to people all of the time back then, this is a first I saw them with a hostile expression.

"I don't want to talk about, Beasty, if you want, I can introduce you to other girls, and you know… they are bossy, just the way you like it"

"I understand, but no thanks, you know that I rather be rejected than live with regrets, just like I tried to date Bookfull Sporty in middle school all those years ago"

"Suit yourself then 'Show, don´t tell´" she said bluntly. 'Show, don't tell it´s for us that when the time arrives, you would see something for what it is better than if someone told you instead. But I wonder why? Sunset looked like a nice girl.

"Forget it bro, let's change the subject. Did you know that the new ForceG Olympian series will be released next month?"

"The new graphic card generation with the range from 2 to 8 GB of ram memory and the new technology for 8k image that can make you play in 3 TV's with HDMI at the same time with dual card technology to improve the framerate with vanguard improvements of micro transistors that integrates a micro-processor to prevent sudden bottlenecking because of the processor?" I said it so fast that I nearly got out of air, I was gasping.

"Nothing has changed! You always talk about geeky stuff" Said Dancer with a frowned but smiling expression.

"Hey, it´s one of the best topic in the world" he and I said together.

For the rest of our break, we talked what we could of our two years of not seeing each other like school, subjects, our free time; they explained to me the social status of the school similar to Crystal Prep: The rockers, the fashionistas, the science guys, etc. Even though we don't share the same classes and same quantity of free time after school and weekends, at least we will have this break time to enjoy ourselves unless we have homework to do. A locker far away from people, my old friends, and even if they can´t help me in the subject, a beautiful girl in all my classes, this day is getting even brighter, and I tend to hate bright. As long as things continued like this. I could enjoy this school.

…

My sixth sense…where? I looked and looked around. Nothing was at sight out of the ordinary. 'Perhaps Twilight had the right idea and I should go to the infirmary like she suggested' I thought this and I considerate going. But no, I was fine. As soon as I was to face my friends to keep talking…there she was, near the exit. I finally had decent look. Intense Pink, fluffy hair, a Pink, white and blue shirt with a heart in her chest, a skirt filled with balloons and blue boots. But what terrified me the most was her face, even at this distance, I could see it; she was smiling, and those ominous eyes…

"GUYS!" I panicked.

"What's wrong, Beasty? Are you okay?"

"There is a weird girl over there"

Both of them looked were I pointed.

"There is nothing there, Bro, perhaps you haven´t eaten that well. I still remember how much you saved for gaming, I told you to not skip meals during middle school, but NO! The sir wanted his limited edition of Demon´s Dogma. Now you are hallucinating things for lack of nutrients in your body"

"Hey, the game was worth it! It even had a discount for the second season pass. Besides, I have learned my lesson; I eat more in the morning! I changed the recipe of my famous smoothie."

"What's the all so mighty difference now, Chef Beasty?"

"Now I put a whole banana and dry seeds like almonds instead of just an apple, milk and oaks"

I said this proudly, but my friends face-palmed instead. Fools, they don´t know anything about culinary arts. This small chat calmed my mind. But now I needed to be more cautious, I know what I saw, she is real. Everything will be easier now in case of the worst.


	8. Chapter 8

The school bell rang, break was over. After a short but pleasant chat with my old friends, we gave each other's phone numbers to keep in contact from now on. I told them that I had classes with Mr. Bridge and Mrs. Harshwhinny so far, and they gave me a word of advice to not ask questions that aren´t part of the normal program to the former teacher, it seems every extra lesson seeing at class will be in the first mid-term exam.

Damn it, Sparkle.

I asked them for directions to find my classroom and then we went our separate ways to our next class of Physics II. Although some students were there already, I had the good luck to sit once again in the farthest corner of the class. The rest of my classmates shortly arrived, I saw the golden-blond haired girl from before walking with a purple haired girl. They took their respective seats besides each other near the wall. Sunset, Twilight, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash soon arrived as well.

After the social incident from last class, I was sure they wouldn´t sit next to me. In a way, I hoped that would be the case, but nope, Twilight once again was in front of me and this time, Rainbow Dash was at my side. I sensed bad vibes from her, obviously she didn´t enjoy being there, but well, who cares for what reason she decided to sit there. The most important thing right now is getting to know who will be my next teacher, I hope someone like Mrs. Harshwhinny that goes straight to the point and explains well, but less harsh and boring. The door opens, and its-

"Good morning, my beautiful students! I see some familiar faces from the previous Trigonometry class, but it doesn´t matter how much of you are there, we all are going to have so much fun together in the joys of learning!"

YOU AGAIN!?

It was Mr. Bridge. I inspected my schedule and making simple math calculations I came to the conclusion that I will have this happy-like Santa Claus teacher for seven hours a week, SEVEN!

"For those who don´t know yet, we have two new Wondercolts joining the second year students" He said this joyful "Miss Sparkle and Mr. Bittersweet, please introduce yourselves to your new classmates"

Not this again.

After giving our introductions, mine being a little more 'friendly' than the last one, class started. Once again, the old man was giving an excellent class; detailed information and step by step formulas that were easy to digest. However, this time he made terrible puns between explanations like 'There is a sign in Municholt that says, 'Heisenbargain might have slept here'.' Who the hell were them? And more importantly, who the hell would laugh at that? Oh yeah, I forgot, the answer is sitting in front of me. She was chuckling somewhat noisy at this. This couldn´t get any worse.

"Mr. Bridge, I have a question"

Stop asking questions, Twilight.

"Do you have another marvelous question like in the previous class, Miss Sparkle?"

Don't encourage her, old man!

"The subject at hand says that the work-energy theorem can be applied to an object's potential energy and-

"Twilight, stop!" It was a quick whisper; it was from Rainbow Dash with a worrisome expression "You´re gonna ruin everything for the rest of us"

"Listen to her! You don't know what you are doing" I also whispered in a hurry. I didn't want a harder test because of you.

Our efforts to reach her were fruitless, however. Twilight was so lost in her little world to pay any attention to anyone. After asking her question, Bridge started to explain the answer at full detail, which to be honest, I didn´t understand shit either like in the previous class. Knowing everything was doomed and that the first mid-term exam would continuously get worse while Twilight shared classes with me, I sighed half-hearted.

I didn´t notice right away but Rainbow Dash and me made the same gesture of defeat by clashing our foreheads to our desks. Both of us noticed each other's actions and made eye contact. In a short moment of humoristic agreement, we were chuckling with misery at our current dilemma.

"We are so screwed, Dash"

"Yeah..."

She sank her head further in the desk, soon I followed. After 28 minutes of god knows what those two were talking about, class was over. Literature was the next subject. Thankfully, Bridge didn´t gave classes outside the math and physics fields. He got a phone call; good news by the way he left the place in a hurry with exorbitant happiness. I quickly got outside of the classroom to find the next one. When I stepped outside, heated complains started.

"WHY DID YOU ASK HIM SOMETHING OUTSIDE OF THE NORMAL AGAIN!? I told you that Mr. Bridge makes the test harder for each new topic you ask during class!"

"I am so sorry Rainbow Dash, but it was so irresistible to not ask and I was-"

"Is it because I drank the last drop of your juice during break and you really, really wanted it!?"

"Of course not, Rainbow! I just-"

"It doesn´t matter anymore, you asked things in the end! We are doomed, Twilight, you hear me!? DOOMED! It's your entire fault! And this is only your first day! WHAT I AM GOING TO DO FROM NOW ON?"

"What about study for a change, Rainbow Dash?"

"Shut it, Applejack, you are doomed too!"

I think she was about to cry in desperation. I definitely empathized with her but I better hurry if I wanted to find my classroom. I arrived to my destination thanks to the help of a blue haired student; it was near the division between the middle and high school classrooms. Nobody was here yet. I took my favorite spot in the corner. Everyone started to arrive but there was something different about this classroom.

There were only twelve seats and some middle school students as well. I rechecked my schedule, and nope, this is the right place. Perhaps the teacher will explain the situation better. The five middle scholars were a colorful bunch; of the girls one had cerise short hair with tomboyish black sweater and green long shorts. The other one had amaranth hair with a light crimson bow in it with a green shirt and rodeo pants. The last one was the girlish of the three with long mulberry hair with streaks of light rose, pink clothes and boots with a yellow skirt. And the boys were…uh, how should I say it? They looked, well, everyone deserves a second chance; appearances can be deceiving after all.

"Check this out everyone" Said the plump one.

"Yeah!" Said the skinny one.

Both kids tried to do a somersault from their chairs but landed near the crash bin... Hopeless, those kids were hopeless.

Of the people I knew so far, only Twilight and Sunset arrived to this place, there were no signs of Rainbow or the others. Twilight sat in front of me while giving me a greeting with her smile and Sunset sat in front of her. Are you going to stick like glue with me, Twilight? It doesn´t matter. With them here, the rest of students arrived; a flamboyant reddish dude, a rocker like green haired girl and a long brown haired girl with a full sleeved blue shirt and a damn long red skirt. Who will be my teacher this time? The doors opened and there he …uh?

"Good day, let's get this over with"

Using a painfully obvious black toupee hiding his baldness with the face of bitterness and agony born from working as a teacher combined with his possible personal negative experiences in life, this may be a very cranky person.

"Alright, let's see who is in class, Apple Bloom?"

"Here"

"Bright Idea?"

"Here"

"Cherry Crash?"

"Here"

"Heath Burns?"

"Here"

"Scootaloo?"

"Here"

"Snails?"

"Here, Here!"

"Snips"

"I am here"

"Sunset Shimmer?"

"Here"

"Sweetie Belle?"

"Here"

"Velvet Sky?"

"Here"

"Everyone is here, let's begin."

He started to tinker with the TV and DVD player until one gorgeous girl interrupted his activity.

"Excuse me, Professor Doodle" Said Sunset with an unpleased tone towards him.

"Yes, Shimmer? If you have something to say, hurry up, we don´t have all day"

"Well, I don't know if you noticed but we have new students right here!"

Sunset said this with a body gesture of presentation to make Twilight and I stand out. Her smile was brimming with radiance while looking towards us, but my hate for this kind of stuff, no matter how childish it's my attitude against it, makes me want to ask her 'what the hell are you thinking?' You didn´t make an objection with Mrs. Harshwhinny about our introductions, why are you doing it now?

"I see, well" he pointed at Twilight with his finger "You, what's your name?"

"My name is Twilight Sparkle and I-"

"I only asked for your name"

Now he pointed at me

"And you?"

"Nitpick Bittersweet"

"Class, these are your new classmates, be friends with them and upsy blashie blah. My name is Cranky Doodle and I am your teacher, professor, whatever, for the extracurricular class of Literature. Now, we will see a video about the story of Goat Goh, watch it and whatever you think is the meaning of his works, write it in a blank sheet and you will give it to me at the end of class"

No introductions over-welcoming their stay, not over-optimistic attitude, just straight to the class. Kudos for you, baldy…Wait!

"Sorry for interrupting, Mr. Doodle but did you say extracurricular class?"

"That's right! Any problems with it, lad?"

"I thought of all this kind of classes were in summer vacations, and optional at that"

"No, you can have them in regular classes. Didn´t the Principal explained this to you?"

"Not specifically"

"Well, too bad, someone chose this one for you without your consent. If you are not happy with it, guess what? Too bad, change of extracurricular classes is no longer possible and now you are stuck here with us. Any complains, lad?"

"Not at all" Douche.

"Good, we have lost enough time already, watch the video and do your assignment"

Time passed, and the worse came to be; the class was even more boring than ethics. At least with Mrs. Harshwhinny she spoke during class and had passion in her lessons beside her harsh and unchangeable expressions. Now I am stuck here. Who the hell assigned me in this class? And there were more options than this one? Why the Principal didn't tell me of this during inscriptions?

I decided to think over this new information at a later time and tried to concentrate on the task at hand…which was nearly impossible, I could barely pay attention because this video was slow, boring and lifeless, it´s like he narrator was indirectly sucking our souls from the TV screen to the point of becoming living dead students. I was swinging my feet from desperation, never in my life this has happened to me. I was about to give up and try to write whatever I could listen to until my phone started to vibrate.

The thrill to see who it was and the risk of being suspended of class was more than enough adventure to check the message. It was a chat group, "The Kitten Trio", I didn´t need to open it to guess from who it was.

-Dancer: Hey, how is your literature class?

I wrote her back making sure the teacher didn´t noticed.

-Nitpick: Boring so far, my teacher is kind of a dick. But why are you texting me during class? Your teacher could suspend you for this.

Dancer is writing…

-Dancer: Oh, don't worry; the one who gives us literature is Mrs. Matilda. She is so sweet and if we finish earlier all her assignments, she will let you do whatever you want as long you don't make noise, so no talking,. Everyone here uses the phone to chat.

Lightbulb is writing…

-Lightbulb: You can do it with Mr. Doodle, too, which I bet is your teacher. I assume you already noticed some people there are no longer part of the living by now.

I took a quick glimpse and it's true. Only, Twilight, Sunset, the one called Apple Bloom and Bright Idea were struggling to stay awake and do the assignment; their yawning faces were truly an inspiration.

-Nitpick: Yeah, most of them are dead now.

-Lightbulb: Knew it. Are you watching the Goat Goh video to write an essay about it? We watched the trimmed version here.

-Nitpick: Yeah, it´s boring.

-Lightbulb: Wait!

-Lightbulb has sent an image.

I opened the image and it was his essay.

-Nitpick: Isn´t this considered cheating, brother?

-Lightbulb: Don't forget our old, golden rule, Bro - Cheat only in unnecessary classes like this one, important ones like chemistry you must never cheat, besides, unlike Mrs. Matilda, Doodle will explain you shit during class. We already had him last semester in cultural music. You may not notice but when he officially married her, he became more cheerful.

-Nitpick: Married with whom?

-Dancer: Mrs. Matilda! We were all surprised, apparently they were childhood friends but didn´t see each other for years for unknown reasons. Legends say that a girl from school played cupid and now they are married since May.

-Lightbulb: She convinced the Principal to give him another chance to impart extracurricular classes permanently with her. Sometimes I don´t understand Principal Celestia, the bastard can be too rude sometimes, even for me, to be a teacher.

-Dancer: …

-Lightbulb: Sorry…Old habits never die. (Nervous smile)

-Dancer: If you want to be with me, those habits WILL die. You know I don't like that kind of vocabulary in any conversation and you just said two so far.

-Lightbulb : (Sad face) But I love you, Choco, I am doing my best..

-Dancer: I couldn't care less if you gift me the moon. I want from you the maturity and correct speech worthy of a gentleman.

From there, lovie stuff, they continued they sugarcoated conversation. While they were writing their nonsense, I proceeded to read and modify Lightbulb´s essay to finish this chore. In Crystal Prep this would be unthinkable, I never cheated once, but right here, right now, in the most boring class I ever had in all my life, I would make an exception. Once happy that the context was more and less the same but with different words, I rejoined the conversation…147 messages unread in only seven minutes, is this for real? I could barely write 5 in a minute.

-Dancer: And you still haven't given me a teddy bear for my birthday, Bulby! Give me my teddy bear! (Angry face)

-Lightbulb: But I already bought you the little kitten for your birthday! (Worried face with sweat)

-Dancer: I want a little, pink and spongy teddy bear hugging a big red heart that says 'lovable'! (A bear and a red heart)

-Nitpick: Uh… I believe you are in the wrong conversation for this.

I started to read all the messages. The content was innocent and somewhat cute, but some things are better discussed in person, alone, far away from civilization. Suddenly, an echo of shock and embarrassment resonated through the school and everyone in class woke from their slumber. I knew it was Dancer´s voice; I tried so hard to not laugh.

"I have obtained some pretty funny material to tease you with, Dancer" I deviously whispered to myself.


End file.
